bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DinoQueen13
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shun Kazami page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koisuru (Talk) 21:04, April 3, 2009 Neo Dragonoid Vortex It's real. Look under special attack in the collection area on Bakugan.com.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User:Abce2/Blog|''Wribbit!]] 19:53, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :I learned it from Wikipedia. Tell me what you want on it and I'll try it for your sig.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User:Abce2/Blog|''Wribbit!]] 19:55, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::In responce to your second question on the talk page, on the series notice how Drago spins when he opens. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User:Abce2/Blog|''Wribbit!]] 19:56, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::Your new sig is done. It's on my talk page, just copy and paste it (excluding the nowiki tags) to your sig box on preferences. Don't forget to check the box right under it too. If you want different fonts, just ask.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User:Abce2/Blog|''Wribbit!]] 20:01, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Whoops made a mistake. Just a sec.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User:Abce2/Blog|''Wribbit!]] 20:02, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok, it's fixed now. Just recopy and paste it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 20:04, 15 July 2009 (UTC) My Bad Hey Dinoqueen13 can you please not delete my work on Chan Lee? My bad. I just got the idea from the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance page. It showed a list of battles that happen in season two so far and I just decided to do battle records for all the characters. Anyway maybe we could work this all out. Sorry about the misunderstanding. Hey do you think you could maybe give me a hand later on? Sure I will. Once again sorry. Oh, by the way Shun Kazami is one of my favorite characters too. Later. I need help Hey DinoQueen13 I need your help. Can you help me write battle records tomorrow? Contact me as soon as ypu can. Later. Thanks for the edit to Lync. I'm ready whenever you are. Can you make some alterations to some of the characters I edited? Can you make some alterations I made to Shun? Someone messed it up. Thanks DinoQueen13 you rock. New Friend hey im Go Sheng and im kind of new to this whole thing and you sound cool just looking for a friend. oh and i have a bakugan and i have no clue what so ever how to tell what it is and i need some help. its a darkus, it has a silver ring around it and it has 610G's. let me know if you find something, bye! Thanks thanks for your help, i put out a blog last nite to tell bout my problem but im not getting much, please let me know if you find something thanks again. bye! Bakugan Wiki:Ideas This message is too inform you about the consensus voting for the Bakugan Wiki:Ideas page. You are getting this message due to the fact you are currently a regular user and I did not wish to put a message on all 300 or so of the users who have ever edited. However, if you are not a regular user and you reading this, you are still welcome to get consensus for the page.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 16:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :This is fun. :)Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 19:51, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Copy and pasting.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 19:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Heh, I took your idea about the sitenotice. I can't belive I forgot about that.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 20:35, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, thanks!Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 20:36, January 4, 2010 (UTC) New Website Hey long time no see Dinoqueen13. Next Sunday go online to this website called Khamia.tk. You can get to the website by typing in on youtube animoto - Join Frost network and Khamia.tk. There you can New Bakugan episodes about an hour after they air on Teltoon. Later. Firered16 SA (talk) 01:19, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :It was down today.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 02:49, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey did you check out that website I mentioned a couple of weeks ago? Firered16 SA (talk) 20:39, January 31, 2010 (UTC) It's not. Just follow the instructions above and you will find the website working. Firered16 SA (talk) 22:28, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Want to help Yo I plan on starting a relationship section for all the characters. Want to help? Firered16 SA (talk) 02:07, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you know how to put up a picture on this wikia? Firered16 SA (talk) 03:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC) It won't work. It said that I tried to upload an illegal file. Firered16 SA (talk) 21:13, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Still not working. Firered16 SA (talk) 21:29, March 5, 2010 (UTC) My bad. It is working. Thanks for the help. Firered16 SA (talk) 21:33, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Just by reading the descriptoin on fabia's Bakugan.com thing. and the desription of the next episode. -Benji I mean the preveiw for it. -Benji That could be anything! It could be his new look for Gundalian Invaders,A screw up like with Subterra Brontes thing. You have to think outside the box a little. -Benji Hi, what attribute is your favorite? Way back when I was just a little bitty boy living in a box under the stairs in the corner of the basement of the house half a block down the street from Jerry's Bait shop (talk) 13:34, March 14, 2010 (UTC) YEAH! YEAH!! VENTUS !!!! So, do you want to join team Ventus? Way back when I was just a little bitty boy living in a box under the stairs in the corner of the basement of the house half a block down the street from Jerry's Bait shop (talk) 13:38, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Bakuhorma Would you like to join Team Ventus? Wacka wacka doodoo yeah (talk) 23:56, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for editing my favorite/created page--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:05, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Need help Can you fix the description of Helios MK2 it is very messed up I need you help I am on other matter just as you did to Master Ingram.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:17, March 19, 2010 (UTC) reason I wanted to see what you did and if they were good I redid them--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 19:48, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Please join Team Ventus!!!! ----- BakuHorma DINOQUEEN13?!? I read your message at recs page and about me.I do so beacuse it is difficult to chek differences by history.Are you and Admin anyway though--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:24, April 2, 2010 (UTC) TEAM VENTUS.... JOIN. DagaDaga I'm not an adminI am a rollback and he is already blocked for one month.And what is a tp? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 03:07, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I am a rollback,which means next to a page's history if they vandalized I can click rollback and the page will go to it's last edit before the vandal's. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 14:46, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Can't edit Yo Dinoqueen, how's it going. I need your help on something. I can't edit on the Minx Elfin page. Do you know why? Firered16 SA (talk) 04:03, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your help. Firered16 SA (talk) 04:03, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::That's because I protected it before. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 04:05, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Reply I replied.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 23:21, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Thank you. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 18:58, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ...i don't know, he's probably a new guy. A very new guy. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 20:07, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Online game Yo you trying Bakugan Dimensions? Firered16 SA (talk) 22:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Two things. first, i saw on Abce2's talk what you put. It was a joke from Minxelfinforever. Second, are you an admin??? I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 19:20, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Reply Someone posted a blog post (redundant?) about me, and used "she" instead of "he" and that was when the blog comments were in pages, so every page there was someone going, "OMG ABCEs a girl?!"Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]]''only 25 cents!'' 20:13, August 14, 2010 (UTC)